This application claims the benefit of Korean Patent Application No. 2000-6653, filed on Feb. 12, 2000, under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119, the entirety of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an array substrate for use in a reflective LCD device.
2. Description of Related Art
Until now, the cathode-ray tube (CRT) has been developed for and is mainly used for the display systems. However, the flat panel display is beginning to make its appearance due to the requirement of the small depth dimensions, undesirably low weight and low voltage power supply. At this point, the thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) having a high resolution and small depth dimension has been developed.
During operation of the TFT-LCD, when a pixel is turned ON by switching elements, the pixel transmits light generated from a backlight device. The switching elements are generally amorphous silicon thin film transistors (a-Si:H TFTs) which have an amorphous semiconductor layer. Advantageously, the amorphous silicon TFTs can be formed on low cost glass substrates using low temperature processing.
In general, the TFT-LCD transmits and image using light from the back light device that is positioned under the TFT-LCD panel. However, the TFT-LCD only employs 3xcx9c8% of the incident light generated from the backlight device, i.e., the inefficient optical modulation.
FIG. 6 shows a light transmittance respectively measured after light passes through each layers of a conventional liquid crystal display device.
The two polarizers have a transmittance of 45% and, the two substrates have a transmittance of 94%. The TFT array and the pixel electrode have a transmittance of 65%, and the color filter has a transmittance of 27%. Therefore, the typical transmissive TFT-LCD device has a transmittance of about 7.4% as seen in GRAPH 1, which shows a transmittance (in brightness %) after light passes through each layer of the device. For this reason, the transmissive TFT-LCD device requires a high, initial brightness, and thus electric power consumption by the backlight device increases. A relatively heavy battery is needed to supply a sufficient power to the backlight of such a device. Moreover, there still exists a problem that the battery cannot be used for a long time.
In order to overcome the problem described above, the reflective TFT-LCD has been developed. Since the reflective TFT-LCD device uses ambient light, it is light and easy to carry. Also, the reflective TFT-LCD device is superior in aperture ratio, compared to the transmissive TFT-LCD device. Namely, since the reflective TFT-LCD includes an opaque reflective material in the pixel of the conventional transmissive TFT-LCD, it reflects the ambient light.
Referring to the attached drawings, a reflective TFT-LCD device that is manufactured by a conventional method will now be explained in some detail.
In general, the TFT-LCD device includes a lower substrate, referred to as an array substrate, and an upper substrate, referred to as a color filter substrate.
FIG. 1 is a plan view illustrating one pixel of a conventional reflective TFT-LCD panel. An Nth gate line 8 and (Nxe2x88x921)th gate line 6 are arranged in a transverse direction in a matrix type. An Mth data line 2 and a (M+1)th data line 4 are arranged in a longitudinal direction in a matrix type as well. A gate electrode 18 is extended from the Nth gate line 8. A source electrode 12 is extended from the Mth data line 2 and overlaps one end portion of the gate electrode 18. A drain electrode 14 is spaced apart from the source electrode 12 and overlaps the other end portion of the gate electrodes 18. The drain electrode 14 also electrically contacts a reflective electrode 10 via a drain contact hole 16. The reflective electrode 10 has a plurality of convex surfaces 20 that reduce mirror effect and that increase a reflective area when the reflective electrode 10 reflects the ambient light. The reflective electrode 10 is made of an opaque metallic material such that it has an effect of reflecting light like a mirror. Thus, as forming a plurality of convex surfaces 20 that irregularly reflects the incident light, the mirror effect is lowered.
Referring to FIGS. 2A to 2D that are cross-sectional views taken along line IIxe2x80x94II of FIG. 1, the reference will now explain a plurality of the convex surfaces 20 in detail.
FIG. 2A shows a step of forming a gate electrode 18 by depositing and then patterning a first metal layer. The first metal layer is deposited on a substrate 1 by a sputtering process. The first metal layer is a material selected from a group consisting of Chrome (Cr), Molybdenum (Mo), Aluminum (Al), Titanium (Ti), Tin (Sn), Tungsten (W) and Copper (Cu).
FIG. 2B shows a step of forming a thin film transistor (TFT). A gate insulation layer 30 is formed on the substrate 1 and over the gate electrode 18. The gate insulation layer 30 is made of silicon nitride (SiNx) or silicon oxide (SiO2). Then a semiconductor layer is deposited and patterned to form an island-shaped semiconductor layer 32 as an active layer. Source and drain electrodes 12 and 14 are formed by depositing and then patterning a second metal layer. Thus, the TFT is complete. Namely, the TFT is comprised of the gate electrode 18, the gate insulation layer 30, the island-shaped semiconductor layer 32, the source electrode 12 and the drain electrode 14. After that, a passivation layer 34 is formed over the TFT and on the gate insulation layer 30 in order to protect the TFT and to form a plurality of convex surfaces in a later step. At this time, since the passivation layer 34 has to have the convex surfaces 20 (see FIG. 1), the passivation layer 34 is sufficiently thick. In other aspect, the passivation layer 34 can be a double-layer.
FIG. 2C shows a step of forming a plurality of convex surfaces 20. As shown, the passivation layer 34 is patterned to form the convex surfaces 20. Thus, the thickness of the passivation layer 34 becomes thin. After that, patterning the passivation layer 34 forms a drain contact hole 16 that exposes a portion of the drain electrode 14.
FIG. 2D shows a step of forming a reflective electrode 10 as a pixel electrode. As shown, the reflective electrode 10 is formed on the passivation layer 34 by depositing and patterning the reflective conductive material. Thus, the reflective electrode 10 contacts the drain electrode 14 via the drain contact hole 16. Further, the reflective electrode 10 covers the convex surfaces 20, and causes scattered reflection when the ambient light is irradiated.
FIG. 3 is an enlarged view illustrating a portion xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d of FIG. 2D and shows a convex surface 20 of conventional reflective TFT-LCD device. As shown, the convex surface 20 increases the reflective area of the reflective electrode 10, and irregularly reflects the incident light 40.
As described above, since the reflective TFT-LCD device does not use the backlight device, the battery can be used for a long time. Namely, the reflective TFT-LCD device reflects the ambient light on the reflective electrode 10 and then uses the reflected light to display the image.
However, in the conventional reflective LCD device described above, the passivation layer 34 is patterned twice to form a plurality of convex surfaces 20 and to form the drain contact hole 16 that electrically connects the drain electrode 14 to the reflective electrode 10. Namely, the convex surfaces 20 is formed by patterning the passivation layer 34, and then the passivation layer 34 is additionally patterned to form the drain contact hole 16 that exposes a portion of the drain electrode 14. These are disadvantages of fabricating the reflective LCD device.
As above-mentioned, the conventional reflective LCD device needs separate patterning processes to form the convex surfaces and the drain contact hole. Thus, misalignment can be caused in a process of manufacturing the reflective LCD device and the manufacturing yields can decrease.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a reflective LCD array substrate that substantially overcomes one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
To overcome the problems described above, a preferred embodiment of the present invention provides a reflective LCD array substrate that increases the throughput and the manufacturing yields.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from that description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
In order to achieve the above object, the preferred embodiment of the present invention provides an array substrate for use in reflective liquid crystal display (LCD) device, including: a substrates having a pixel region; a gate line arranged in a transverse direction on the substrate and defining the pixel region; a data line arranged in a longitudinal direction over the substrate and defining the pixel region with the gate line; a thin film transistor (TFT) comprised of a source electrode, a drain electrode and a gate electrode, wherein the source electrode is extended from the data line, wherein the gate electrode is extended from the gate line, and wherein the drain electrode is spaced apart from the source electrode; an auxiliary drain electrode extended from the drain electrode and formed in the pixel region; a passivation layer having a plurality of concave holes, each concave hole exposing a portion of the auxiliary drain electrode; and a reflective electrode formed on the passivation layer, the reflective electrode contacting the auxiliary drain electrode via a plurality of concave holes.
The auxiliary drain electrode is spaced apart from the gate and data lines.
Each concave hole has a shape of a circle. Moreover, each concave hole can have a shape of an oval or a shape of a polygon.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.